KonoSuba: A TRUE God's Blessing on This World (Indefinite Hiatus)
by llAnzull
Summary: Goku Black, fused with his counterpart's Zamasu, had fallen by the hands of Future Trunks. However, when he dies, he appears before another god named Eris to be reincarnated into a new world... but with a catch: he cannot intentionally kill ANY people, or he'll be sent to U7 hell and all the lives he took will be revived. Can he stop himself from enacting Project Zero Mortals 2.0?


**_This story is on indefinite hiatus. I simply don't have the motivation to continue it, as I've got more several more stories i'd rather commit my time to._**

**The protagonist of this story is Goku Black, who is reincarnated in the KonoSuba world under the condition that he cannot take a human life. Will his Zero Mortals Plan be enacted regardless, or will he come to take another perspective on it?**

**There are no changes to the Dragon Ball timeline. Aqua does not accompany the protagonist, Goku Black, because she was already taken by Kazuma. Hence, Eris deals with Black instead.**

_**Cover Image is on Gelbooru, viewid 4360115.**_

* * *

_**-Episode 1; The Wrong Afterlife-**_

_**-Third Person PoV-**_

"**Behold, my unslayable body!"**

"**Oh yeah? LEMMIE TEST THAT CLAIM!"**

The fight between Vegito and Fused Zamasu raged on. Vegito had managed to heavily damage Zamasu with a mighty Final Kamehameha. But as expected, the god's immortal body managed to regenerate the damage... up to a certain point. Vegito had taken notice of this, and was about to deliver a full-power punch to his adversary.

Suddenly, the fusion unexpectedly wore off.

"Uah!" / "Wha-!?"

Goku and Vegeta's sounds of surprise immediately followed. And as quickly as those sounds were gone, Zamasu was right above them. They couldn't notice in time, but Zamasu had a wicked smile on his face... followed up by a world-shattering punch delivered to both of their faces.

They flew to the ground at blinding speeds, and the resulting cloud of dust from the impact could have been mistaken for an explosion. When it finally cleared, it revealed that Goku and Vegeta were laying on the ground, both of them face flat.

Smirking in utter and very much _disturbing _satisfaction, Zamasu descended down to where they were. He slowly walked over to them, making deliberately loud and imposing steps - as if to taunt the saiyans for their failure to defeat him. Despite his slow pace, he was in front of them in no time.

The smirk dropping from his face, Fused Zamasu readied an energy blade on his left arm, and quickly swung it towards the nearly unconscious saiyans' heads.

...Only for it to be countered by the sudden blade of Future Trunks.

He quickly attempted to overpower his long-time adversary's guard by using more and more of his power - power that he normally could only _just_ spare. Even with that power, Trunks managed to parry it and slashed him across the chest.

And then he did it again. And again. And **again**. Slash after slash all left visible, red glowing marks on his chest. However, his immortality - as usual - regenerated the damage in no time.

"Back in the fight again, Trunks!?" he shouted with pure madness. "Who will you go to for help now!? Will it be the past, filled with weak fighters!? Or will it be the future, with stronger fighters unaware of my immortality!?"

He was shouting now. His madness all but consumed him, leaving him an ugly and hollow god who couldn't even finish off a few mortals; especially just one weakling who couldn't even use the power of the gods like Goku and Vegeta did!

Suddenly, Trunks began to glow. It wasn't just him, however - all of earth's remaining lifeforms also glowed the same color as him. Zamasu and Trunks broke away from their clash, and that's when it happened - a _Spirit Bomb_ was forming in the sky.

Meanwhile, on the ground a short distance away, Goku and Vegeta had managed to turn themselves over to their back. Inevitably, they noticed the presumed Spirit Bomb hovering in the sky above them.

"Quick Vegeta, give your energy to the ball!"

Quickly, they both donated the rest of their remaining energy to it. That seemed to make a huge difference, as the Spirit Bomb doubled in size, and Trunk's sword changed it's color to match it. Then Trunks did something unexpected... he jumped into the Spirit Bomb, and absorbed its energy. With that energy, his energy-infused sword doubled in size, glowing a very bright shade of cyan.

And with absolutely no delay, he charged straight towards Zamasu. The corrupt god attempted to defend against the infused sword, but he was quickly being overpowered.

"You foolish mortal! It doesn't matter how much *energy* you collect, your combined power will never match that of a god!"

"So what!?" Future Trunks responded. "Your status as a god doesn't matter, when all you do is destroy life instead of helping it grow! You caused all this by not doing something about it, and instead just opted to get rid of a problem that _you_ caused!"

"_**SILENCE!**_" Zamasu quickly replied, enraged at Future Trunks's audacity to call him out on what he refused to admit was true. "I am a GOD! You don't **dare **question those who are above what mere mortals can do!"

"Enough of your brand of vain stubbornness! It's time we got rid of you FOR GOOD!"

With his sword, infused with the hopes, dreams and power of all the living things on earth, Future Trunks manages to not only overpower Fused Zamasu but even shatter his energy blade. With his opponent's guard broken, Trunks wastes no time and goes for the kill - he stabs Zamasu square in the chest, causing him to freeze on the spot.

"What the..." Zamasu remarks in a weak, astonished voice while gripping the blade. "So much energy melded together into a single weapon... IT'S SAVAGELY CHAOTIC!"

Using every ounce of not only his strength, but his stuttering immortality, Zamasu only just _barely_ managed to pull Trunks' blade out of himself.

"Damn you... you would scar a god, and refuse the noble justice of a _deity_...!?" he yells in a combination of shock, anger and... despair?

"No one cares about you..." Future Trunks pulls back his sword and readies for a lunge. "...Or your so-called _**JUSTICE!**_"

With merciless speed, Future Trunks once again impales his opponent. But this time, he pulls the blade up, splitting Zamasu in half.

"What...!? It can't be!" he remarks with great struggle.

But just as quickly as he said those words, he quickly disintegrated into fine energy particles... but not before leaving behind a scream of pure pain and hatred.

* * *

_**-Third Person PoV-**_

.

..

...

...What the... he's still alive...?

Goku Black, somehow unfused with his future counterpart, was currently floating in a black void. Considering that he was literally split from his counterpart though, maybe he was just in limbo. But shouldn't he be in Heaven for his dutiful actions in riding the universe of mortals though? And wasn't he just purple sludge when he was still Fused Zamasu?

He had so many questions that he wanted answered, but all he could do is just look around and gaze upon the infinite darkness. At first, he thought it was uninteresting... but then he realized; there was no one but him.

For the first time in his life, he was sure that he was the only one left alive. No mortals; no gods, and certainly no threat of _Zeno_. It was just him - and he liked every bit of this... or did he? Strangely, despite the fact that he wanted to rid the universe of all mortals (which seemed to be achieved one way or another), his saiyan body reacted otherwise.

He desired a fight - a fight with Goku or Vegeta, or maybe even Trunks. He craved a fight with just about any warrior he could find.

And that was when it hit him; his thought process had been changed over time as he got used to Goku's body. During his first fight with the "real deal", he started to enjoy the fight. He enjoyed unleashing more of his power, and overpowering Goku. In every subsequent fight with him after that, he discovered new heights of not only power, but of enjoyment.

.

..

...Was the Zero Mortals plan a foolish idea after all?...

...No, it couldn't be! He was a god tired of both other gods and mortals for their continued failures and foolishness! There's no way that he would come to regret that decision... He would make sure of-

"...hm?"

A sudden jolt interrupted his thoughts. He was just teleported somewhere. Surprised, he looked around for anything other than himself in this infinite blackness who dared to lay their filthy hands on a god.

And when he looks down, he discovers that he's... sitting? Wasn't he just floating spread-eagle a millisecond ago?

But his senses weren't fooling him. He was sitting in a chair that wasn't there before, somehow and someway. Feeling slightly creeped out (despite him dogmatically refusing to himself that he was a being incapable of feeling fear), he prepared for something to jump out at him from the shadows.

...Which never happened. Instead, a spotlight suddenly came on directly above him, blinding Goku Black and making him growl in irritation. He tried to get up, but found that the gravity around him was absurdly high. Was he really dead?

The voice of a girl rang out all around him, in all directions.

**"Ah, i see you've arrived."**

"Who goes?! I demand you make your presence known." he responded, making no attempt to hide the aggression in his voice.

In response to his voice, another spotlight illuminated an area in front of him. In that area was a girl with short light blue hair, wearing dark blue clothes. Something about this girl seemed off to him.

"Unfortunately, we've had to take extreme measures in order to prevent you from going rogue while we judged you." The girl continued, a frown on her face that didn't show a trace of fear. How impressive, for someone to not fear a god such as himself.

But that last part of her sentence caught Goku Black's attention.

"Judge, you say?" he responded, curiosity and amusement in his voice.

"Correct. Normally, we are not able to judge residents from your universe. However, due to our boss currently being overwhelmed with work due to a recent and extreme spike in deaths, he has asked us for assistance in helping souls find peace."

Their boss being overwhelmed? Extreme spike in deaths? Goku Black took a moment to specifically ponder those two things. He already knew the latter was due to him, but the former? The only person he could assume was "overwhelmed with work" was a person he had not personally met, but due to himself inhabiting Goku's body, he had memories of this person.

"I see now. So your buffoon of a boss must be King Yemma." Goku Black smirked in amusement.

"You know him?!" the girl replied, not as shocked as Black had expected her to be.

"Not personally, but I have heard of him from a... _colleague_ of mine."

He was on the verge of revealing the fact that he was a god to this mysterious girl, and that _he_ was the one to cause all of those deaths. But what was keeping him from doing it was the realization that this girl's _Ki_ was different - it was that of a **gods.**

Goku Black continued. "I am curious; are you a subordinate of that red orc?"

"Indeed." she replied. "...But I don't think it's wise to call him an orc."

"I care little about your concern over that comment. After all, I will soon be sent to the afterlife anyways."

The girl smiled apprehensively. "Um... about that..."

"Am I wrong? Aren't all living things sent to the afterlife, doomed to spend eternity in Heaven or Hell?" Goku Black replied, getting more and more uninterested in the conversation.

"No. however, in your case we have decided on a different verdict."

Goku Black's eyes widened. "A different verdict?"

"Yes." the girl cleared her throat and put on an air of regality. "Instead of you being sent to the afterlife, you will be reincarnated into another world with your current body and memories."

Suddenly, the gravity around Goku Black was released, and he finally got up out of the chair... and proceeded to immediately kick it far into the black void. In the distance, he heard it shatter loudly.

"Good." was all he said, still standing there.

The girl just stood there, shocked at what just happened. But she quickly continued as if nothing had happened.

"However... there is one catch."

"Whatever this 'catch' is, it doesn't matter in the slightest." Goku Black replied, completely unconcerned. "As long as I am reincarnated, this condition will matter little in the end."

"Oh, but you see, it will." the girl said. This talk-back from her irritated Goku Black, but he kept that internalized. "In this new world, you will not be allowed to take a human life."

.

..

...

Did she just say that he would be forbidden from enacting Project Zero Mortals 2.0 in this world? Did this uppity god just dare to try and forbid _him, _the only god who would take action into his own hands, from carrying out the responsibility that they idiotically refused to do for eons!?

Goku Black immediately transformed into a Super Saiyan Rose, and glared at her with killing intent.

"You would **dare** attempt to restrict me from enacting out my plan? **I assume you must know what it means to cross a _god_**."

The girl immediately stumbled backwards. "Y-Yes...! But it's still been decided upon!"

Goku Black was amused at the meek-but-brave voice she responded with. He was surprised that _this_ was the first god he encountered to show any backbone whatsoever. A god who wasn't even a Kai, let alone a God of Destruction or an Angel.

...A god who had no power. How ironic.

"Well well! A god who finally shows some bravery. How admirable." he smirked, impressed at her admirable courage. "You will have the esteemed honor of being spared by me. However, your co-workers will not be so lucky if they ever come across me."

The girl simply stared in awe at his unexpected declaration, and him acknowledging her as a god. "H-How did you know I was a goddess!? I haven't revealed that yet!"

Goku Black maintained his smirk. "Your _Ki_ is similar to that of the various gods I have met."

"...Oh..." was all she managed to squeak out.

Goku Black reverted back to base form with little fanfare. "Regardless, I wish to be reincarnated into this world you speak of. Do _not_ keep me waiting, or I may have to rescind my respect for you."

"V-Very well!" she replied, not as shaky as before. With her words, a blue circle appeared under Goku Black. Strangely, this made his hair stand on end as if he was powering up.

The girl's voice rang out with an echo. "If you kill a human, you will immediately be sent to hell for all eternity, and all the lives you have killed will be reinstated."

Goku Black had to use all of his willpower to not go ahead and retransform, and impale her with his signature Rose-colored energy blade. Even though her bravery impressed him, her arrogance in challenging what he can and cannot do angered him greatly.

In mere moments, he was gone from the room. And once he was, the girl slumped down and sighed heavily.

"...I may have to go on vacation for a while..."

* * *

_**This prologue may be rather short, but it was done while i was traveling. **_


End file.
